


Tiny's Drabbles

by thetoyboxs



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Other, Poetic, Short Stories, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/pseuds/thetoyboxs
Summary: Ever liked my writing but hated how I am taking a year to upload a chapter? Well then my dear friend, I've got a deal for you! Introducing Tiny's drabbles, amazingly short stories that could work for no one but me!
Relationships: Hyrule & Sky & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Sky (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Twilight (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Sky & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 127





	1. Sleepy Wind (Wind & Hyrule)

Exhausted was an understatement.

One look at Wind could tell you that. His shoulder was slouched and his eyes were drooping, his feet dragged and he was hardly hanging on. He was an absolute mess.

"Hey Wind, you okay buddy?" Hyrule snapped Wind out of his haze, wrapping a hand around Wind's, giving him a squeeze.

"Mmm, tired." Wind replied, exhaustion dripping in his tone. Hyrule gave Wind a sympathetic look, slowing his pace to match Wind's.

"Want me to carry you? Time says we're almost there." asked Hyrule, deciding to stop and squat open his arms for Wind, invitingly.

"No, I've got this." Wind knew he must've sounded like a child right then and there but Hyrule simply nodded, standing up and continued to walk, hand still grasping Wind.

Except, exhaustion didn't seem to like that answer at all. Because as soon as they started to walk again, Wind tumbled before being caught by Hyrule.

"No, I'ma hero, I can walk." Wind mumbled, he didn't like how young he sounded, he was a hero for Hylia sake.

But the warmth from Hyrule's embrace seemed to disagree, because it was so nice and made him never want to leave.

Soon, Wind could no longer feel the floor beneath him, as the warmth wrapped around him, engulfing him in the scent of grass and leaves. A calming scent.

And as his eyes closed and his grip on the green tunic loosened, he heard a small voice above him, soft like the rustling of leaves.

"Sleep well, Sailor."

Then he was out like a light.


	2. Lies Build the World (Link)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more, poetic touch I wanted to try.

Everyone has secrets, that is a fact. Some are small, white lies. Others can warp and destroy one's perception of the world.

_ The sword has chosen you. _

The Heros of Hyrule knew this fact by heart.

_ You are the protector of Hyrule. _

As they fought tooth and nail, as they slashed and they swung, as they fell and crawled.

_ Stay away! _

Each time, each event, another lovely secret was scorned into their mind, body and soul. 

_ That mark.. no. _

Each time, forced to swallow the truth, it leaving only a tangy taste. 

_ My child! My child!! _

Each and every time, staying silent as lies flew off their tongues, like melodies of a song that had went on for too long.

_ Is Daddy okay? _

Their world was ruled by lies, and only they knew that.

_ Link? _


	3. The Sky and Sea (Wind, Sky & Hyrule)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character analysis through Hyrule's eyes.
> 
> I'll do one for Hyrule next time, because he reminds me very much of the land

"Wind! Get back here!"

"Haha!"

Hyrule felt another sigh escape his throat as he watched the scene before him.

Wind, barefooted, running across the beach, water splashing wildly as his laughter filled the air. 

Sky quickly behind him, sailcloth and boots abandoned with the others. He too wore a grin as he chased Wind cross the shore.

He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips, watching the two boys splash in the light waves. Light waves crashing onto his feet and cool breeze blowing through his messy locks of hair, the taste of salt at the tip of his tongue.

Taking another look up, Hyrule couldn't help think how much Wind was like the ocean.

Filled with a playful spirit, yet calming energy. Eyes bright and face always filled with emotion, flexible in any situation and always able to change and move around problems.

Yet, Wind was also so powerful, with strength and a determination, like a giant wave crashing down cliffs and sinking ships.

Yes, Wind was very much like the ocean.

Then a cool breeze blew by and Hyrule turned his head to the sky, and easily instantly overwhelmed by the sight.

Blue and white stretched across, infinitely beautiful. Clouds seemed to paint the sky, swirls of white and grey, mixing with those blue and cyan, rays of sun blending and highlighting.

It reminded Hyrule of well, Sky. The way his eyes always gleamed with pride, or his calming demeanor. He took his time with things, yet did it with such grace and elegance, smooth and lovely. Accepting even.

Even more so, Sky had the rage of a storm, so powerful and wild, anger fueling his actions as he brought lightning down, scorching the ground and bringing winds so strong to pull the earth up.

Yes, Sky was just like the skies.

But before Hyrule could continue his daydreaming, a cold icy splashed washed over him, breaking out from his deep thinking.

Snapping his head behind, he was met with a beaming Wind and Sky, knee deep in the water and hands cupping the salty mixture.

"Hyrule! Stop rotting your brain!" Wind exclaimed, splashing even more water on Hyrule.

Hyrule couldn't help but grin at the two of their antics.

Shaking off the water dripping from his curls, Hyrule sent his own splashes to Sky and Wind, one thought snuggling in his head.

Sure they were the skies and the seas, but one thing is for certain, they were family.


	4. Teddy Bear (Warriors & Legend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior's has a teddy bear that he loves with all his heart

Warrior knew it was dumb.

He knew, he knew, he knew.

He was a soldier with an iron heart and a stone cold will. Nothing was supposed to break him, no weakness ever shown.

So why for the love of Hylia was he standing next to his bunk, wondering whether or not he should bring his teddy bear.

Hylia, it was embarrassing even thinking about it.

He had originally brought the bear to his bunk when he first entered the military. It was a parting gift from his sister, he cherished it dearly.

A reason why he never brought it out of its hiding place under his pillow.

Still he loved the bear, a gift his sister painstakingly sewed together, each messy stitch made with care, each little imperfection reminding him so much of home.

He had every intention of grabbing the teddy bear and bringing it with him after Zelda had given a promotion to general, ready to bring it with him every now that peace had been restored.

Except a huge portal came up and then he met 8 other versions of himself.

Yea, he got a little side track, not going to lie.

But! He is back now, in his world, ready to pack the essential supplies he needs before they get thrown into another world.

And that is where this dilemma comes in.

You see, Warrior felt nothing but pride when he first got the bear. In fact, he had shown it off to the other soldiers from day one, and they each oohed and awed at the gift. Sure some laughed and made fun of his sister's gift, but a quick showing of his fists seemed to shut them up.

But now, it felt embarrassing. He had built a reputation among his other heroes as a leader, with a strong will that could never crack to anything. And that reputation would crumble as soon as they found out about this gift.

He would not be able to stand that.

"Wars? You in there?" A voice from outside snapped Warrior out of his thoughts, causing him to panic and shove the bear into his bag, just in time as Four's head poked through.

"Ah, hey Four, yea just about done." Warrior's replied, a 'what he hoped to be convincing' grin on his face as he shuffled the bear deeper into the bag.

Four simply tilted his bed a bit before nodding, "Once you're done meet us out back, your Zelda is giving us some potions and herbs but we need your signature to finalize the deal."

With that Four gave a quick wave before exiting, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Warriors let out a sigh of relief, pulling up the bear to check if anything had accidentally torn it.

Happy to see the bear completely unharmed, Warriors let it rest in his hand, smoothing over those uneven button eyes.

Yea, there was no escaping this.

With that, he quickly grabbed a cloth out of the drawer, wrapping the bear up and carefully packing it to the bottom of his bag.

Finally he took one last glance at the room before heading out the door to meet the others, leaving the door open to the place Warrior's second home.

-

From that day onward, Warriors little secret laid resting at the bottom of his bag, securely wrapped in cloth.

Though he never took it out, just simply touching his bag brought about waves of relief and calmed him down instantly.

He was careful about it though, always making sure the others weren't looking when he took peaks at it or played it off as a habit when they asked why he always touched his bag, never explaining more than that.

But that is where his huge slip up came.

At this point, he had grown closer to the other links, he knew what they were like. He trusted them, and they trusted him. He had gotten comfortable with them.

And that right there was his mistake.

It was a simple night, just setting up a campfire and getting the food ready. Gathering sticks and cutting up today's catch. Just like any other.

Warrior had sat at the side, bag laid at his side as he took off the heavy armor, his work of collecting today's meat already done. The exhaustion of the day seemed to drop slowly on him as he dropped off each heavy piece of iron, leaving him in just his comfort.

His guard was at an all time low.

Feeling his bones crack and creek from the day, Warrior stood up leaving his items aside, taking a walk around the camp to help stretch his muscles.

On about the 3rd time around, Legend had called him from across the camp, hand holding his bag.

"Hey, Bluey, Can I borrow your dagger? I need to cut out some of the smaller bones." Warrior didn't even look up, arms up and stretched.

"Yea sure, it's the one wrapped in cloth."

And that's when it clicked. 

The bear.

Warrior's head snapped towards Legend as he saw time slow, feet frozen to the ground as he felt his heart shoot up to his throat.

He needs to get that bag away from Legend.

But it was too late, as he watched in silent horror as Legend pulled out that familiar white cloth, partially dropping to reveal the brown fluff underneath, before it fully came off as Legend tugged it out carefully.

He watched Legend's reaction, heart pounding yet sinking all at once. Waiting. Praying.

Legend simply stared at the plush, hand tracing the soft fur, eyes analyzing the teddy bear that Warrior loved with all his heart, tracing over the poor stitches and the worn out stains.

Then, he did something Warrior would have never expected. He picked up the cloth and wrapped the bear gently, warmly. He finished it off with a small bow, making sure the knot was not too tight before sliding it slowly back in.

And that was it.

Legend then quickly took out the wrapped dagger, double checking to make sure he had the right one before putting the bag down, talking to Twilight with the dagger in hand.

Warrior could only blink, once and then twice.

What?

As he turned around to look at the others, he realized that everyone else was busy, either helping around or taking a breather, no one even noticing the life changing event that had taken place.

Shaking out of his trance, Warrior moved his legs, walking quickly to his bag, shoving it close to his chest, where it would stay for the rest of the night.

Case closed, nothing else.

Yea no, that's what he hoped would happen. If only it did.

His hopeful wishing was instantly crushed as Legend handed his stew, before taking sitting next to him, saying nothing. Absolutely nothing, not even a snide remark.

The silence from that alone seemed to deafen out the rest of the link's chattering, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So, why are you keeping the toy with you?"

Instantly, Warrior choked on the stew in his mouth, hacking it out as his face flushed red.

Fuck, he wasn't ready.

Legend raised his eyebrows slightly, glancing around to see the others to see them still stuck in their own worlds, before turning back to Warrior and laying a hand on his back, patting it softly.

As the coughing receded, Legend spoke up once again, "You don't have to tell me you know, we all have secrets."

Warriors face seemed to burn even more as he shook his head, messing his hair further.

"No no, it's nothing like that."

"Then…?"

"It's embarrassing.." Warrior started, stumbling on the words, eyes looking at the really interesting spot on the grass.

Legend sighed before taking the bowl away, before lifting the spoon up to Warriors lips.

"Wha- What are you doing!?" Warriors hissed, his head shooting up revealing the deep red burned into his cheeks.

Legend simply rolled his eyes, smirk forming on his lips as he shoved the spoon closer to Warrior, "Whatever story that bear carries, it has to be more embarrassing than this, right?"

Oh that little shit.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Warrior retorted, pushing the spoon aside

"You're acting like one." Legend replied, a shit-eating smile breaking out on his face as Warriors face turned red once again, somehow burning even harder.

"I'll tell you the story okay? Just put the spoon away." Legend grinned at the response poking Warriors with the spoon before giving it back to him.

"So, what's the story, young adult."

"Ugh okay so," Warriors started again, picking his bowl out of Legends hands, "It was a gift, from my sister."

"Mhm, so?"

"Well, she had actually sewn it. She spent hours on it, and used anything she could find, she even had to sacrifice her favorite shirt’s buttons to make the eyes." Pointing at the buttons for emphasis.

"I remember the day she passed it to me, just as I was about to leave. She had just finished the final stitching, and had stabbed her fingers so many times," chuckling at the memory, " I was too busy screaming at her to bandage her fingers to even notice the gift. Once we got her bandage I bursted out crying at the gift."

"I miss her." Warrior confessed at last, taking in a deep breath as a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "I miss her a whole lot."

They sat there for a bit, Warrior leaning back with his bowl left in his lap as the memory of home played in his head.

"Why haven't you told the others?" Legend asked as he once again picked the soup and setting it aside, pulling Warrior out of his thoughts.

"I guess, I guess I'm scared?"

"Why?"

Warrior sighed, he didn't know why, he knew at this point, his reputation and role in the group was solid, and no teddy bear could change that.

But still, it was his bear, it was his.

"I'm not sure… maybe it's cause of my reputation, or maybe I just, maybe I just want to, to keep it. To keep it for myself." The words that stumbled out of his mouth were confusing and unclear, but Legend looked at him like he understood clearly.

"Sure, we can keep it as yours."

And like that, the weight of that secret seemed to lift off Warriors shoulder, as although Legend's single statement solidified the fact.

The fact that Warrior has a teddy bear, that he loves with all his heart.

And that was okay.

"Now, open wide you big baby, your soups cold."

" **_UGHH_ **"


	5. Stormy Cries (Sky & Hyrule)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just cause a story has a happy ending doesn't make it a happy story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to try and write a different type of comfort, also cause Sky isn't always a happy boy and you know it.

The rustling of trees, the pouring of the rain, the cries that wrecked the hero's throat. Tonight was terrible, and the Hero of Skies was glad that the world agreed.

Grief and regrets stumbled out of Sky's throat, as he shoved a hand over his mouth, hoping to soften his anguish.

The others were asleep in the cave, they weren't that far, he needs to shut up.

Yet, with the waves of the memory that came flooding through his mind, he couldn't help the sobs that bubbled, nor the salty tears that mixed with the rainwater.

Memories of her, memories of him, of the sword, of them. Each painful, each horrible, each and every one replaying in his mind.

Oxygen seemed to be a faint dream as Sky took gasps through the humid air, wretched cries leaving his throat.

He needs to get over this, it's over, he has a happy ending. Zelda is okay, Fi is safe, Skyloft was saved.

It's over, he did his best and he got the best outcome he could have ever hoped for.

But that didn't stop the pain, the hand crushing his heart at the thought of Demise, his curse, of the Master Sword.

It didn't stop the guilt, the force stealing oxygen from his lungs as he looked at the Heroes that came after him, whose endings weren't so great, whose stories were so horrid it brought Sky to tears.

It didn't stop anything, it only created a never ending cycle, a never ending pain that only dragged in innocent lives, that brought nothing but curses and sorrows.

The thoughts rammed itself into Sky's mind, as he clawed for air, struggling to breathe, struggling to think, struggling for no damn reason except for the past.

He felt the iron taste on the tip of his tongue, the gnawing pain in his throat, the sting of tears in his eyes.

He needs to  _ shut up. _

_ Shut up _

**_Shut up_ **

**_SHUT UP._ **

"Sky?"

The soft voice seemed to rip through the howling wind, causing Sky to snap his eyes open, his body to twist towards the voice.

There, stood Hyrule, his hair soaked and his clothes damped.

"Sky? Can I stay?" Sky could only stare at the traveler, the question 'why' at the tip of his tongue, just waiting to slip. Still Sky only nodded through his sobs and scooted aside at the base of his muddy tree, making space for Hyrule to sit.

There they sat in silence, the only sound being Sky's cries. It sounded wrenched and drenched, muddied in the pour of the rain. Yet, Hyrule stayed and there he would for the rest of the time, patiently waiting for Sky to calm down before moving over to comfort him.

Soon, Sky wasn't screeching anymore and Hyrule made his move, taking Sky's hands into his.

Sky immediately jerked from the action, but Hyrule kept his grip there, grounding him as he rubbed a thumb across the back of his hand. The movement was like clockwork that seemed to fade the memories out.

Sky's body relaxed, as his breathing still ragged and tears still running, started to even. Seeing how Sky was starting to calm down, Hyrule shuffled closer, pulling him into a hug and letting him rest gently on Hyrule's shoulder and petting his hair.

The familiar smell of grass and bark, the calm petting of hair, the drip drops of rain that didn't seem so loud anymore. It brought a new wave of tears, except this time it was of relief, as the memories were drowned out.

They weren't forgotten, no, they would never be. But the peace and the fact that it was over was solid, and the feeling of warm arms wrapped around him, the smell of home engulfing him, and the once raging storm finally stopping, Sky felt his body slowly slump as his crying slowed.

The sound of faint pitter patters and the warmth that surrounded him being the last thing he remembers before Sky finally falls into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Seaweed Crowns (Wind & Hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seaweed crowns are hard to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try and write more conversation kinda things. Its a weak suit I guess?

"What are you up to?" Hyrule asked as he sat next to Wind, something green and pink in his hand, the shine of seawater glistening on it.

Wind instantly jumped at Hyrule's voice, quickly hiding away the mysterious item behind him as he quickly turned to Hyrule.

"Nothing! Nothing." Hyrule simply raised an eyebrow at the statement, before shaking his head and lying down onto the golden sand.

"What, what are you doing?" Wind asked, shoulders relaxing as he examined Hyrule's face, eyes closed and in peace.

"Waiting for you to tell me."

"That's not how it work"

"Well, now it is." Wind giggled at Hyrule's laid back response, turning to face the sea as he pulled the greenish item into his lap, just out of Hyrule's sight.

"You're picking up Legend's sass."

"Mhm, and your picking up his secrecy."

"Does lying down and taking a nap usually convinces him to share?"

"Usually."

"Huh." Now Hyrule could hear shuffling, as he cracked his eyes open as he felt something wet lay on the crown of his head, he saw a red face Wind fitting something green on his head.

As soon as Wind noticed Hyrule was watching him, his face burned a deeper red as he quickly moved back to his spot, turning away to face the sea.

Hyrule sat up, a new weight settling at the top of his head, though he didn't mind.

"See, it works," grinning at Wind's red tinted ears "Now, what monstrosity did you place on my head this time?" 

Wind sat there for a bit, fingers twisting as he looked for words before simply pushing something into view.

There, in Wind's hands, was a messy crown, made of seaweed and coral, sea shells tied in poking out. It wasn't amazing, it wasn't great, but it had effort and knots that were made with care.

Reaching a hand to touch his head, Hyrule could feel those rough surfaces of shells and the coral's branches poking out.

A smile formed on his face as he felt the warmth fill his chest, looking at the red-face sailor bringing waves of care and love.

"Thank you, Wind."

"I tried my best, it was my first time making these." Wind replied, burying his face in his knees, muffling his words a bit.

"You did your best, and hey, I've got six horns now." Wind uncurled slightly, taking a look at Hyrule as he let out a laugh.

"So who's the other one for?"

"It's for Sky…"

"Mhm, and why were you making crowns for us specifically?" Hyrule poked, now getting a sense of pride, he was one of the few Wind thought of first.

"To say sorry for hiding both you and his swords last week."

Never mind, he doesn't like it that much.

"That was a week ago and you already apologized, no need to make us crowns."

"I just wanted to make something that no one would have ever gotten before, but obviously, I failed," He gestured to the one for Sky, the obvious knots and weirdly placed shells.

Hyrule sighed, it wasn't the best but it was made with love. And Wind should understand not everything can be perfect, especially not the first time.

"Well, lets still give it to Sky."

"What! No way! It came out terrible!" Wind replied quickly, grabbing the crown and clinging it close to his chest.

"So? You put effort into it?"

"Yes, of course."

"It's still a crown right?"

"Yes?"

"It's still just the first one right?"

"Yes…"

"Not everything can be perfect first time round. How about when you first lifted a sword, or did your first flower crown, or your first time sailing a boat."

Wind's face slowly lowered at the thought, murmuring a "That didn't end well."

"Then, how about we plop that gooey mess onto Sky's head, and we make new ones next time. Me, You and Sky. I think it will be a fitting apology, what about it." Wind listened slowly to Hyrule's proposition before standing up with a nod, a new found motivation burning in his eyes.

Hyrule grinned at the new determined spark, smiling as the boy looked around for the Hero of Skies, hand clutching the gift.

He might as well help just a bit.

"Hyrule! You can't just pick me up!" Wind screeched as Hyrule lifted the sailor over his shoulders, splashing the water as he stumbled slightly.

"I just did!" Hyrule replied, laughing as Wind clawed for some kind of grip, tugging his hair slightly and legs struggling in his firm hold, making sure he wouldn't fall from his panic.

"Hyrule!! I'm falling!"

"You're not! Calm down!"

Their laughter filled the shore of the beach, as Hyrule finally regained his footing and Wind calmed down.

"So, wanna go give Sky that disgusting seaweed crown?"

"Hell yea!"


	7. It's Rainin, It's Pourin (Wind, Sky & Hyrule)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits and fears are hard to escape from, even if their smaller or not as common as in the past (ie. fears don't disappear over night and habits aren't just for others)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyways, have I mentioned how much I love these boys?  
> I said, if no one writes this dynamic, than I will myself!

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring."

Wind's quiet voice seemed to echo through the house, over the pouring rain.

Soft and slurring, his songs calming and soothing. As he laid softly on the glass window, Wind's eyes fluttered, watching each droplet fall.

That was until another lightning struck down, the loud booming sound causing Wind to jump up, his song being stopped by a small shriek.

Heart-beating in his ears, Wind let out another sigh.

He knew it was a stupid fear. Hell, he wasn't even that scared of the lightning, but his sister Aryll definitely was.

He remembers when he was younger, and terrified of lightning. Yet that was before Aryll.

The first time Aryll had heard that thunderous sound she screeched and immediately hid away, terrified to the bone. Wind had tried his best to calm her, shoving his own fear down, but nothing had worked.

That was until his Grandma had called them over, wrapping them into blankets and singing them a tune, one to lull the asleep.

Over the years, Wind had lost his fear of storms, simply singing the tune for his sister instead himself, falling asleep huddled in blankets.

Yet now, the habit had seemed to continue, as he started the song once again, trying his best to fall asleep, ignoring the anxiety pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring."

"Mm, Wind?"

Wind jumped once again, swiftly turning around to see Sky, sailcloth clutched around him and a cup of water in hand.

"What you doing up so late?" Sky asked as he walked over to Wind, words slurring together slightly.

"Sky! Don't scare me like that!" Sky chuckled at Wind's whispered shrieking, petting his hair down.

"Hey, I'm not only the one awake," taking a step aside, Sky revealed a Hyrule behind him, blanket in hand and a bowl of fruits in another. "We got this hungry bird"

"Hey, you ruined my entrance." Wind giggled slightly at that, causing Hyrule to fake a pout, before breaking out to his own grin.

"So, what's got you doing up so late sunshine?" Sky asked, leaning forward to take a look out the window, taking in the dark skies and pouring rain.

His answer seemed to be solved as another lightning strikes, causing a shrill shriek behind him.

Sky instantly turned around, only to be met with Wind having his hands slapped over his mouth and a grinning Hyrule

"Winddd, Are you scared of lightning?" Hyrule asked, poking Wind's burning red cheeks.

Wind shook his head, hands still kept on his mouth as Sky let out a faint smile, walking over to ruffle his hair, "Is that why you're singing so late?"

Pushing Sky's hands off his head, Wind shook his head once again, cheeks tinted red.

"No, it's just a habit. And I'm not even a kid anymore, I outgrew that fear." Wind reinstated, "Aryl is terrified by these, the songs calm her down."

"Hm, and you can't sleep because?" Sky asked, tilting his head, waiting for an explanation.

However, once again the large booming sound of lightning seemed to answer his question as Wind instantly reacted to thunderous echo, jumping up and clinging onto Hyrule, who instantly tried to stabilise both his bowl and themselves.

Sky once again let out a giggle, though softer this time. Wind lifted his head,the tip of his ears painted pink as he let out his own nervous chuckle, "Okay, maybe it didn't fully go away."

Shaking his head, Hyrule bent down, wrapping his blanket around Wind before giving a smile, "How about we go lounge at the dining table? Since none of us seem to be able to sleep today?"

Wind gave Hyrule a look of confusion, switching between Sky and Hyrule before asking, "Hey, why are you guys awake as well."

Now it was time for Sky to blush, giggling slightly before admitting, "We don't have lightning storms at SkyLoft, usually just rain. I'm still not used to sleeping through them."

"I just can't sleep during them, monsters move around more during them," Hyrule admitted next, sharing a grin with Wind before standing right back up, gesturing to the table next to the kitchen, "Well, shall we have our little late night meeting?"

"You mean sleepover?" Wind asked, as he walked over to the table, sitting himself comfortably down.

"Oh, what is that?"

"You've never had a sleepover?" Sky asked as he walked away a bit, reappearing with new blankets in his other hand.

"Excuse me, lived among rocks, remember?" 

"Hyrule! Your Legend's poking through!" Wind pointed out, Hyrule letting out his own sassy 'BooHoo' from the kitchen.

"Wind your Warriors showing through." Sky cooed, laughing at Wind's faked gasp as he took a seat beside him.

"Hyrule! Sky is becoming a Time! What do we do!" 

"We bury the original Time." Hyrule replied, straight faced as he brought out new bowls of leftover cookies.

The other two bursted out laughing, Hyrule cracking up as well, taking a seat across the two with a grin on his face.

The night continued like that as the three settled down, chatting and laughing in hush tones, the rain outside forgotten as they laughed at stories and joked about events. Even giggling at little events.

_ 'Wind don't make me fight you for the cookie.' _

_ 'Hyrule you underestimate my power' _

_ 'Wrong fools, you underestimate mine!' _

_ 'Gasp! Sky how could you!' _

_ 'It's all out of love, sweetheart.' _

_ 'All of us here knows that ain't true.' _

_ 'Yea but still.' _

And that morning, when Malon and the other Links woke up to find the three bois bundled together at her dining table, well, no one really questioned it

_ 'M'rning…' _

_ 'Morning sugar, want some pancakes?' _

_ 'Yes please!' _

_ 'Okay, you wanna try and straggle yourself outta those two first though?' _

_ 'Nah, they're the old man that's snoring.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I said bastard! Sky rights. I mentioned that right?


	8. Twilight's Strong Nose (Twilight & Hyrule)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more character analysis use Twilight's sense of smell. You can see how much I struggled, and how when I came to certain characters struggled (Warriors and Sky especially) 
> 
> Also a excuse to get use to writing Twilight (He's always been a blank page in my book, time to fill his character sheet up)

Twilight never really understood why, but he had an intense sense of smell, even before his adventure.

He could easily sniff out the scent daisy and lime grass. He remembers the seedy pumpkin smell or the oak and birch. Each person he came across had a different scent, unique to each and everyone.

He's used to it, though it's not normal. He gets that some people don't like him sniffing around them, he usually tries not too.

But that's kinda hard to do when you're travelling with people you need to trust.

Time was the first scent he naturally got used to, the man smelt like sugar and sweet, mixed in with leaves and a minty scent. He reminded Twilight of a cottage, baked pie wafting through and a family expecting.

It was such a warm feeling, something Twilight couldn't help but smile at each time he caught it.

Wild had a similar smell to Time, though it was also different. Wild still had those sweet undertones, though it was splashed with that birch and oak-y smell, the scent of rainwater sprinkled on.

It reminded Twilight a bit of home, where his tree house laid in the woods.

Four's smell was more unique, an almost metallic and tangy end to it, with what seemed to be more than one type mixed in. There was a drop of something flower-y, with maybe a touch of spring water.

It was a very different and distinct smell, so much so that Twilight was sure he could easily track Four even if he was in a different dimension.

Warriors had a very odd smell to him though. He had a very strong metallic smell, stronger than Four even, iron a very distinct one Twilight could pick up. Yet, even so, he also had what smelt like a very, homely smell? How was it?

Twilight couldn't put his finger on it, but if he had to describe it, it was like a long day, and coming home to a waiting family. With smiles and laughter and joy.

Legend on the other hand, had a strong smell of a tropic. He smelt like the flowers and the salty breeze of the sea. With rivers that twisted and turned, and mountains with a nice cool breeze. Beaches with palm trees and thick rain-forests.

One whiff and Twilight could immediately imagine an island, clear as day with blue seas and golden sand.

Hyrule had a different smell to his predecessor, with the scent of rocky caves dashed with grass and leaves. A strong scent of bark and a slimmer of sweet sprinkled in.

He almost smelt like a forest, caves and fairies mixed and swirled in.

Wind was a bit easier to pick up. He had a strong overwhelming scent of seawater, as if he had lived in it all his life.But he also had smells of palm trees and waterfalls, dashes of a warm fireplace hidden.

It was a smell that Twilight could never have imagined would work, but it does. And it's surprising but so is Wind.

And then there was Sky, whose scent Twilight could never get right. The man smelt like air, like grass but it was too light. It was so weak, it was almost feathery light with an undertone that itched.

Twilight will never get how the man did it, his scent non-existent, yet it was  _ there _ , just on the tip of Twilight's nose.

"Twilight? You good? Is that grass really cool or something?" Snapping out of his daydream, he lifted his head to be met with rocky blue eyes. Hyrule.

"Ah, nothing really important." Hyrule seemed to hum at Twilight's dismissive answer, taking a seat next to him in the field.

"It doesn't seem like it." The familiar scent of sweeten bark filling the air, Twilight leaned into it slightly, basking in the memory of home, "You're doing it again."

This caught Twilight's attention as he flinched, turning to Hyrule for an explanation, only to be met with the man grinning.

"You're sniffing me." Blood instantly rushed to Twilight's face as he immediately opened his mouth to defend and deny, only to be cut off by the smaller man, "Don't think I don't notice. I lived in the wild all my life, I can spot those animal traits from miles away."

Seizing his shoulders, thoughts seemed to rush through Twilights mind, screaming at him to ask what else Hyrule knew, what other secrets did he find out.

But instead Hyrule bursted out laughing, clutching his stomach as Twilight felt his expression fall to that of confusion, what was so funny.

"Twilight, I know you've got a good sense of smell. I'm not going to spill your secret so don't look so upset."  _ Oh. _

"How, wha- Is it that obvious?" 

"No no, it really isn't."

"Then, then how did you know?"

"Well cause I've got one too." This simple reveal caught Twilight by surprise as he sputtered before squinting his eyes at the boy.

"Your kidding."

"Am not."

"Okay, describe Sky's scent." As soon as Hyrule processed the question, he scrunched his face before giving Twilight a little shove, crossing his arms, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Sky doesn't have a scent! He's basically untraceable except for maybe like light grass and this like, ticklish and almost feathery undertone?"

"Yes! That's what it is!" Twilight exclaimed, ears flipping up in joy of the new discovery.

"I guess I pass?" Hyrule asked, a hint of nerves but mostly confidence in his voice.

"I guess you did." Twilight confirmed, a smile tugged on to his lips. Guess he's not the only one with a sensitive nose.

"Also Twi, I know your Wolfie."

"You know I'm what?!"

"It was the pumpkin smell Twi! No wolf eats pumpkin!"

  
  



End file.
